Peripheral drivers are digital interface devices which act to switch high current high voltage loads in response to digital logical input signals. Such loads may involve relays, solenoids, motors, or other such elements. Desirably such drivers can handle high voltage (and often inductive) loads that require high currents, respond to conventional digital control signals and drain very little current from their operating power supply. It has become common to incorporate an uncommitted collector transistor, which will act as a switch, into an integrated circuit (IC) chip along with the associated operating circuits. Typically conventional bipolar, junction isolated, monolithic silicon IC construction is employed.